Bleach Quest
by Shin Ichimaru
Summary: We all know the story of bleach and Ichigo Kurasaki's story. But there was another side of it that no one knew about. Hi, my name is Shin Ichimaru, and this is my side of the story.


A/N: YAY! I finally got this chapter done! This is the main storyline fore Bleach Quest series the content the that was here before was just so i could copy & paste instead of uploading a new file well any way pleas review thanks Bye bye! Oh and please no flames. They will just be used to burn Aizen to a crisp!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Bleach. The only things I own in this chapter are, Shin, Gien, Ginene and Reo the stuffed lion.

"Good day! My name is Shin Ichimaru, I'm 15 years old. Now I'm sure you have already heard this story from Ichigo Korisaki, however this is my point of view and well... I'm not sure where I heard this from but, 'This is my story'. You see, I grew up in the soul sosiety where I was raised by the Ichimaru clan, I am the son of the Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru and even though, I am expected to follow in my father's footsteps, I do not like fighting so instead I spend my time as a guide, a messenger or as Renji would call me, a 'delivery boy' and when I'm not doing that, I am helping out in squad 4, but for you to better understand this story, I think it would be easier if I started from as far back as I can remember. It all started when I was 5."

10 years erlyer...

The sun rose in the sky letting all those who were sleeping peacefully, know that it was morning which they achnowledged. All but one young boy were up and getting ready for the day ahead. This boy was still in his bed sleeping soundly when there was a knock at the door and a woman peeked her head in the room, she has gold eyes and although her hair is silver she is only in her late twenties. "Shin? Are you up yet?" She asks in a low soft voice.

She opens the door and walks in and sees Shin still sound asleep in his bed. She smiles and sighs, "I guess not." She says to herself and walks over to the bed and places a hand on his shoulder. "Shin, it's time to get up." she says in a soft, kind voice. Shin stirs but does not wake and instead mumbles in his sleep. "Bye bye..." he mumbled. Again the woman smiles and sighs then says, "You're just like your father." She gives him a little shake and repeats, "Shin, it's time to wake up, your father's waiting." she said trying to wake him up.

Shin's eyes flutter open and he sits up rubbing his eyes. "Morning aunty Ginene. What's for breakfast?" he asked looking up at his aunt. Ginene smiles and kisses him on the forehead. "Morning sleepy head, come down stairs and find out. Your father brought you a surprise." she answered. Shin's face lights up and he says in an excited voice, "Really?! What is it?!" the boy asked with a huge smile.

"Well get ready to go and come down stairs and see." his aunt says while giving him a hug. Shin smiles and jumps out of bed. "Oh I hope it's dried purfimmins!" he said with sparkling eyes. his aunt just smiles again. "Don't you mean persimmons?" she asked. Shin blinked. "Purfimmins?" he asked innocently.

Ginene frowned. "No, persimmons." she repeated. Shin just smiles and repeats himself. "Purfimmins." the small boy said with a smile. "No Shin. It's persimmons." his aunt said a little annoyed. Shin's smile grew bigger as he saw what kind of reaction he was getting from his aunt. "Purfimmins." he said again.

"Persimmons." his aunt tried again. Shin just giggled. "Purfimmons!" he said gleefully. Ginene sighs and stands up. "Just get dressed." she said walking to the door and left the room.

As soon as his aunt left the room, Shin ran over to his closet and began to look for something to ware. "Now, let's see..." he said to him self, looking through the closet. "Oh! Here we go!" he said with a smile. Shin walks over to his mirror and looks at him self holding up the outfit. Shaking his head he looks at it. "Why do I still have this?" he asked himself.

The outfit he was holding was too small for him so he just threw it back in his closet. Walking back to the mirror with a new outfit he looked at himself and smiled. "Oh, yes!" he said. "This one will do!" he said happily. "I forgot I out grew that other outfit a year ago... I even almost forgot that I'm 5 now!" he said happily.

After he was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror again and burst into fits of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I look really funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said pointing at his reflection. His long light sandy blonde hair was sticking out all over the place making him look like some kind of lion.

Shin then glares at his reflection, his dark blue eyes sparkling with playfulness. "Rrrraaawr!" he roared at his reflection. Seeing how silly he looked Shin then burst into fits of laughter again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the 5 year old laughed falling over and rolling on the floor.

once he finally calmed he then brushes his hair, pulls it back, letting some strands hang down on both sides of his face, then walks over to his night stand and picks up a pare of glasses and puts them on. "Now, lets see what else..." he said to himself. "Oh yeah!" Shin then walks over to his dresser, opens a drawer and pulls out a light teal bandana and ties it around his neck, then puts on his socks and shoes. "There we go! All ready!" he said as he walks over to his bed.

Shin makes his bed as best as he can but forgets to tuck in the blankets and the top of the bed looks really lumpy, he then picks up a stuffed lion off the floor and puts it on his bed making sure it overlooked the entire room. He then turned off his bedroom light. "Bye Reo!" Shin said to the stuffed lion. "Watch my room fore me, k?!" and closes the door before running down stairs.

Down stares a man was waiting at the kitchenn table. He has silver hair and his eyes are closed like fox eyes. When he saw Ginene come down the stares he gave her a big grin "Is he ready yet?" he asked. Ginene just sighed. "He'll be down in a minute Gin." At that moment a young boy with silver hair came down the stares. His eyes were half closed because he had just woken up but the color of his eyes noticeable showing he had gold eyes like his mother.

"Well good morning Gien!" Ginene said to her son with a smile. "Awh...Good morning mom..." Gien said with a yawn. "What's for breakfast?" He asked. Ginene shook her head and sighed. "Why is that always the first thing you and Shin ask me in the morning?" she asked. Gien grinned in amusement. "Because we're hungry." he answered. Gin laughed. "Hay! I'm hungry too!" he said with a smirk. Ginene just shook her head again. "Hhhuhh... like father like son..." she sighed.

Gin blinked slightly "Speaking of my son, where is he?" he asked. And as if on cue, a boy with light sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes ran down the stairs and jumped in Gin's arms. "Morning, daddy!" Shin said happily while giving his father a hug. Gin smiled. "Good morning to you too Shin." he said smiling at his son and puts him back down. Gien frowned at his cousin but then grinned. "Hay! Don't forget about me, small fry!" Shin glared at him. "Don't call me a small fri!" the 5 year old pouted. Gien's grin grew bigger, "Well it's true!" he said teasing his cousin.

"You're a small fri too, ya know?" Gin said while rubbing the top of Gien's head ruffling his hair. "Yeah! But not as small as him!" He said shoving Gin's hand away. Shin glired at his cousin. "We're the same size!" he said still glaring at his silver haired cousin. Gien just smirked "Yeah, but I'm older." he said proudly. "Yeah by about a year!" Shin countered. the two boy's then glared at each other.

"Alright, that's enough" Gin said stepping between the two boy's, then turned to Shin. "Are you ready to go?" Shin smiled. "Yep!" he said with a big grin. But before they had a chance to leave Ginene stopped them. "Wait, What about breakfast?" she asked. Shin smiled remembering his surprise. "Yeah! he happily. "I want my dried perfimmins!

Gin smiled. "I think you mean pers-" he was about to correct his son when Ginene interrupted him. "Gin please don't." she started rubbing her forehead because she began to get a headache. "I already went through this with him." Ginene said with a frown. "Yes. But, I didn't." Gin replied with a smirk. "Oh, Come on..." Ginene sighed looking at him.

Gin looked at his son. "Shin, say persimmons." he said with a wink to Shin and the boy smiled. "Persimmons!" Shin said while giggling. "Oh, Come on!" Ginene said annoyed. "You mean I was up there trying to get him to say it the right way and failed, but YOU, get him to say it just like that?!" she asked in shocked anger. "Yep!" Gin said while laughing his head off.

Shin tugged on his fathers coat, looking up at him. "Where are we going today daddy?" he asked. Gin looked down and smiled. "Well Shin, I thought I would take you to your first Captains meeting." he answered. Shin's face lit up. "Really?!" The 5 year old said with sparkling eyes. "I get to go see the other capins you work with?!" Shin said with a big smile on his face.

"Captains." His aunt corrected him. Shin blinked. "Capitons?" Shin said innocently and Ginene sighed in frustration. "Shin!" She said annoyed and Shin hid behind his father. "Now, now. Let's not get mad. Remember, He's only 5." Gin said trying to calm her down. Ginene just glared at him. "Don't you have to go? Or you're going to be late!" She said with a angry look. Gin looked at a clock on the wall and sure enough they were going to be late.

"You're right." Gin said seeing that it was now 8:35am. he looked down at Shin. "Let's go, Shin. We wouldn't want to be late for your first Captains meeting, now would we?" he said walking to the front door. "Yeah, that would be a sirius thing." Shin said trying to sound like an adult and following his father. "You mean seri- oh never mind..." Ginene said in exasperation.

Once they stepped outside the door Gin stopped and grinned. "Shin, say serious." he said looking down at his son. Shin blinked but then grinned as well. "Serious!" he said in excitement. "OH COME ON!" Ginene shouted from the kitchen. Both Gin and Shin looked at the house, at each other then back at th house then burst into roars of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they both laughed before Gin closed the door and the started on their way.

Once they got into the seretei, Shin stopped walking, remembering something. "Daddy?..." he asked a little sadly. Gin looked down at his son. "Hmm? Shin, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Shin looked up at him trying not to let tears fall from his eyes. "I never got my surprise..." he said with a small pout. Gin smiled. "That's right!" he said remembering it now. He then pulls something out of his pocket and holds it out and let it dangle in his fingers.

Gin was holding a silver rectangular shaped medallion that when moved in the light the right way it shined like a 'CD' with all the colors of a rainbow. As soon as he saw it, Shin's eyes lit up. "Ooooooh! Pretty..." the 5 year old said in awe. Shin then held out his hands and Gin let the medallion fall into Shin's hands. "Shin this will come in very handy one day in the future. So don't ever lose it, ok?"

"Ok..." Shin answered still looking at the medallion. Gin smiled at his son. "Ah Shin, you may not know it right now, but you are a very special young boy..." he thought to himself. "Ok! lets go! We're late enough as it is." Gin said holding out his hand and Shin looked up at him. "Ok!" he said putting the medallion around his neck and taking his fathers hand. then the both of them continued on their way once more.

A/N Well there it is I hope you liked it! Oh and I even put a **VERY **small Harry Potter reference in the chapter some where and I'll give 5o points to whoever can guess where or what it is


End file.
